From DE 19727866 C2 a device for controlling an internal combustion engine is known. The device has an internal combustion engine comprising a throttle valve in an intake tract and an exhaust-gas recirculation valve in an exhaust-gas recirculation device, wherein a first pilot control device is provided, the controlled variable of which is the exhaust-gas recirculation rate, and with which as an actuator the exhaust-gas recirculation valve is associated. A second pilot control device is provided, the controlled variable of which is the exhaust-gas recirculation rate, and with which as an actuator the throttle valve is associated. A first controller is further provided, the controlled variable of which is the exhaust-gas recirculation rate, and with which as an actuator the exhaust-gas recirculation valve is associated.
From DE 102005009104 B3 a method and an apparatus for controlling an internal combustion engine are known. Before or during an intermediate compression around the top dead center of a piston of an internal combustion engine upon charge changing a predefined first fuel mass is metered into the combustion chamber of the respective cylinder. During the intermediate compression, within a predefined first crankshaft angle window measured values of the pressure in the combustion chamber are acquired by means of a cylinder-pressure sensor. A measure for a degree of conversion of the first fuel mass is determined depending upon the acquired measured values of the pressure and reference values of the pressure that are characteristic of the corresponding pressure profile in the combustion chamber when no fuel is metered.